Popbob
Popbob is the most infamous griefer in 2b2t history. He is known for being both one of the oldest active players on 2b2t and the most iconic one. He's notorious for having griefed more bases than any other known player on the server. Early Times Popbob is presumed to have joined 2b2t in very early 2011, although he became more active a few months later. The most famous base Popbob was a part of was Passie Town, also known as Squid Base. He teamed with policemike55, passie05, xcc2, chase101, and CreamOfTheSlop (who turned out to be a traitor) and helped with the construction. He built a glass dome there, and he would later build more glass domes at other bases he lived in, including Plugin Town and another solo base. However, he could not finish the glass dome at Plugin Town because he couldn't make the edges come together. He also dug plenty of holes all the way down to bedrock for no particular reason. He was consistently hateful in the main chat and ridiculed everyone constantly. In personal chats with other players he acted somewhat friendly, or at least not completely toxic. While he was being friendly (in comparison), though, he would be logging on with alts, lavacasting and blowing things up, or stealing information from other people's PCs. In later years he was more quiet, just spamming with Welcomer and Announcer. He may have been taking different medications over the years, creating different versions of popbob. Popbob was able to do many things other players could not do because of his backdoor access to 2b2t. This allowed him to do things like spawn in materials and even make a pig spawner. Popbob was also apart of early Facepunch bases in 2011. One of the most well known was the "1095 365" base. The members were popbob, Tark, Dachande, stewe231, and Phagocytic. After he left Passie Town, popbob moved on to become somewhat of a loner for a while and an independent player as he would continue to play with his FP friends and many others but would never stay with a group for long. He made some smaller bases with his previous basemates as well, such as 700base in 2013 with xcc2 and other facepunchers. He shared his backdoor abilities with other players, and they built Plugin Town. However, popbob continued to grief and was still a very dangerous person. Over the years, popbob, iTristan and other members of The Tyranny created their own client, nhack, to support his base finding and exploits. Griefing and Autismal Outbursts Popbob went on to become an infamous griefer and autist. He worked as a lone wolf mostly in his griefing outbreaks and occasionally griefed with other facepunchers during the facepunch times of 2b and with D4RKJ0E (Jared) or iTristan during the Age of Tyranny. He was able to know exactly where players were at using the thunderbolt exploit. The exploit used an oversight in Minecraft's code that allowed the coordinates of thunder to be tracked down through packets, as the sound of thunder was global and would only strike where players were located. The exploit would send the coordinates to popbob in chat. This allowed Popbob to find players, kill them, and grief their bases. Another infamous thing popbob did was steal information from other players. When many players including xcc2, taylo112, iTristan, and others were rebuilding a base known as Kaamtown, popbob used nhack to screenshot Omaliymix and Kaameron's desktop and send it to him. They both quit 2b2t after that, and xcc2 stopped using nhack. However, iTristan and ImperatorTerrae as well as some others continued to use it. However during the third incursion, Popbob's griefing reign finally ended when the third Incursion members hunted Popbob down and caused him to combat log. After this, popbob has left and rejoined many times on alt accounts or his main, spamming chat like a 5 year old to indicate that he's back in the game. Popbob uses alt accounts to keep his identity secret from the wave of new players, as the majority of them do not know the existence of these. Many people believe popbob quit 2b2t because of what Fit said, but he joins 2b2t occasionally on alternate accounts. Popbob was seen on December 4th, 2016, and some time in 2016 he re-connected a link in a chain of beds using the bed teleportation exploit on an alternate account known as RadicalHiccup so that Jared could use it to grief a base known as the Lands, a base owned by Jacktherippa. The last time he was seen for a long while was on April 1st, 2017, on the April Fools Map. The reason for his unexplained absence was that he was interested in playing other games, such as Football Manager 2016. " (although this highly is questionable). Gallery Popbob fp.PNG|popbob during his time in the Facepunch Republic popbob 2.png|popbob at his solo base kek popbob.png|Another photo of his solo base Trivia * popbob was amongst the first players to use hacks on 2b2t. Hacks at the time were not as readily available to the public as they are now. People would either code the early "hacked clients" themselves, or would get them from friends, or sketchy sites (as if they still are not sketchy today). Due to the fact that this was in early Minecraft, these may have been the first hacks ever used on Minecraft. * It was said that popbob's sword swing was so fast, that you could not see his arm. * According to Fit, it was a considered by many to be a rite of passage if you were killed and griefed by Popbob and continued to play on the server. * Despite his destructive tendencies, popbob seemed to enjoy building as well. Popbob's most known build is his trademarked glass dome, although many new players seem to associate every glass dome with popbob. Category:People Category:Players Category:Griefers Category:Hackers Category:Popbob Category:Backdoor Category:Facepunch